Boys and Their Toys
by DeniseV
Summary: Rodney and Radek play with one kind of toy. Later, John will get to play with another. Spoilers up through Sunday. McKay, Sheppard slash.


"I wouldn't do that."

"I know that, Radek. That's why I'm doing it. So rather than just stand there and state the obvious, why don't you keep your eye on the readouts. There could be a power spike. That's why we agreed not to work on this alone. How will I know - Ow!" Rodney McKay pulled his hand away from the generator. "Shit! Damn it, Radek! The readouts?"

"This is what I was trying to tell you."

"Then try to be more specific next time," McKay chastised as he shook his fingers; he would need to get some feeling back in his hand before he continued. "My fingers are totally numb," Rodney complained as he looked at Radek accusingly. "How's it look now?" he asked as he hissed and fussed over his index and middle fingers.

"It looks fine now, Rodney, but that is not the point. The power fluctuation is too unstable to continue."

"No it's not. Do you think that Copernicus or Galileo or Einstein or Fermi would let a tiny electrical jolt prevent them from making a great scientific advancement?"

"Copernicus and Galileo?" Dr. Radek Zelenka asked.

"Oh, stop being so literal. You know what I mean."

"What I think, as is always the case with you, Rodney, is that you are jumping ahead before we are ready. We should try some more simulations to figure out how to normalize the current."

"Radek, how long have we been simulating?" Rodney asked, ever frustrated when there was slow progress.

"Not long enough," Zelenka challenged firmly.

"Look, if we can get this power source to do what you and I both think it capable of doing, we would have an easily reproducible and virtually unlimited source of energy. No ZedPMs needed. Atlantis would have everything it needs to remain safe from any future attacks. Plenty of power to do the experiments we need to do to achieve the things we came here to achieve. Do you understand…"

Radek cut off his friend and colleague. He was not McKay's equal – no one was – the man's intelligence was astounding. It was, however, constantly challenged by the man's enormous ego.

"I do not need to be convinced of its value, Rodney. I have been right here the entire time. But you do seem to need to be reminded of what can go wrong when you do not properly prototype, test and simulate. Fried mice happen. Arcturus happens."

McKay looked at Zelenka. At first, Radek thought that he saw disappointment in his friend's eyes, but that changed instantly to anger, and just a little contempt. And it wouldn't be Rodney McKay standing before him if his Canadian science brother didn't let loose with a little of both emotions in his own defense.

"I recognize that I have made a mistake or two since I've been here. However," Rodney continued as he began to pace as he built his argument, his hand in constant motion as he waited for the feeling to come back, "you as much as anyone here knows that the only way we have survived in this galaxy, on occasion, has been by the proverbial seat of my pants. _**My**_ pants, Radek," he emphasized as he stopped walking and stared at his friend. "_**My**_ blood. _**My**_ sweat. _**My**_ tears. Blood, by the way, that could well have oozed its last because of a mistake that YOU made with a Puddle Jumper." McKay was breathing heavily now, having forgotten to take a breath during his diatribe. He also realized that the last bit that he'd directed toward Radek really needn't have been brought up. "Sorry about that. Anyway, my point is, heroes past in our great scientific journey, heroes to both you and me, would look past the dangers for the benefit of scientific discovery and to benefit mankind. We would still be in the dark ages if we allowed fear to prevent forward progress."

"Wow. Is that Rodney McKay saying that? The same Rodney McKay who runs from bees and jumps back two feet in the presence of a lowly, defenseless lemon?"

McKay turned to address his now second nemesis taking up precious space in his lab. "Very funny, Colonel."

"Thank you."

"And I know that you realize the severity of my physical reaction when the lowly lemon and I come in intimate contact with one another."

"The lemon dies?" John asked sarcastically. Rodney's face told how funny he found the retort. "No, I get it."

"Good."

"Now, what's the trouble between you two kids?" Sheppard asked as he took a seat between the two arguing men.

"Well, if you must know…Hm, wait a minute. Must you know?" Rodney asked scornfully.

"I must, I must."

"Oh, funny again. Not." Rodney could tell that John was going nowhere until this whole episode was resolved. "Fine. We are trying out the new, enhanced power source," McKay started.

"Right. The one we talked about in yesterday's afternoon briefing." John looked at the machine and then at the notebook computer nearby. "Cool," he said, not really knowing the extent of the machine's coolness.

"Yes. Indeed," Rodney said derisively. "Anyway, Dr. 'Oh, Should We or Shouldn't We' here wants to go backwards and simulate some more. Back to the pre-Renaissance, in fact."

John lifted his head, and his eyebrow, at the explanation. He squinted his eyes a little, knowing Rodney's penchant for hyperbole, and then looked to the other scientist in the room.

"Doc?"

Rodney rolled his eyes.

"I was just explaining that after Rodney got shocked – for the second time," he said as he looked at McKay over his eyeglasses, "that maybe we should try some more simulations to attempt to stabilize the energy levels." The Czech looked at Rodney again, and then back to the colonel. "That is all."

John nodded his head, clearly understanding Radek's logic. Appreciating it, too. He turned to McKay.

"Rodney?"

"Oh, forget it. You've already decided to side with him," McKay complained petulantly.

"I have not decided…" John started.

"Oh, yes you have."

"No, I haven't."

"Have, too."

"Have not."

"Have…"

"McKay! I'm willing to listen to both sides," Sheppard said diplomatically.

"Yech, that's SO Elizabeth, not that there's anything wrong with it when she does it. Besides…bullshit! You have ulterior motives. It's in your, how shall I say, 'interests' that I not get injured."

At that comment, Radek put his index fingers in his ears and started talking, loudly, in his native tongue. He took one hand away from his head to make a point – everyone knew that Zelenka spoke best with his hands moving – even though there was no one there to understand his gibberish. And then he stormed from the room.

Rodney McKay turned to John Sheppard, looked at him disgustedly and folded his arms over his chest with an audible huff.

"You bastard. You did that on purpose," Rodney accused.

"Did what?"

"You know what," the scientist said as he shut the machines down. "I can't work on this without him."

"Is he right?"

Rodney turned to face the colonel and answer the question. As soon as he saw John's eyes, the split second that the warm hazel eyes locked with his own, Rodney realized the error of his ways. Things were so different now. Why was it so easy for McKay to forget that when Sheppard was not in his presence? Rodney knew the answer. Science. Science was the one and only thing that could compete with Sheppard for his attention. Science was, after all, his first love. His long time love. It had been a lifetime love affair. Rodney and science were the real deal. Forever.

But wasn't it that way now with Rodney and John? It was, McKay knew that it was. His recent near ascension – and near death – had made that fact abundantly clear. Carson's real death had made it more obvious, in the most painful way possible.

Rodney shook his head. Okay. No more of that. He looked at John, cocked his head and grinned. John returned the grin, but trumped it with a delicious, and no doubt patented Sheppard leer.

"You'll need to apologize to Radek," John said as Rodney joined him in their walk out of the lab.

"Oh, I know that." Rodney grabbed John before they reached the exit. He turned the Air Force man around and pulled him close, and then he kissed him, a playful yet serious effort that said so much without the need to utter a single word.

John pulled away first.

"Let's go have us some raunchy man sex," he said, wiggling his eyebrows, his eyes wide and lustful, the way he often looked when the two of them found a new piece of Ancient technology, usually the ones that went boom. Rodney laughed heartily as they made their way down the hall.

The End.


End file.
